The Advancing Tide
by Guardsman HR-99115
Summary: In a galaxy where Traitors, Xenos and Daemons assault the Imperium from all sides, 1 world may prove to be the next great linchpin. Just an Imperial Guard story idea I wan't to try out.


**Note: Hello Everyone! I'm Guardsman HR-99115. I'm just someone who is writing partially for fun and partially for the practice. I'm still in High School so the updates will be irregular at best. I'm a new author (as my last idea was just so badly written, I don't consider it a story) so any legitimate criticism is is just an idea that occurred to me while in History class so I wrote it down and decided to get some feedback on it. I hope you like the concept for "The Advancing Tide" please tell me what you think.**

The death world known as Trevelyan was not a pretty place. All bodies of water were subterranean in carefully crafted caverns. The majority of the local fauna had long since died out, only small regions capable of growing food for the subterranean world's sole resource for the Imperium was it's soldiers. Hundreds of thousands of people joined the Imperial Guard every year without being conscripted.

To truly understand why this happens, it would be prudent to to understand Trevelyan's history. It had been a fledgeling colony when the Gothic War had occurred, rocking the Gothic sector. The colony had managed to survive mostly ignored until the closing days of the war in 151 M41. A fleeing Chaos Desecrator class battleship known as the "Spear of Slaanesh" fled from a furious pursuit fleet. In an effort to distract the fleet, the Spear fired a barrage of nuclear missiles at Trevelyan. The missiles struck home, irradiating much of the planet and destroying a large part of the atmosphere.

The planet changed dramatically, oceans were flashed boiled by the explosions, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions shook the planet. Almost the entirety of Trevelyan's government had died in the initial fallout, including the planetary governor. Entire harvests were lost. The approaching winter, combined with famine, rioting, radiation and the initial bombings took a thriving population of 35 million to just over 750,000.

Those who survived were a changed people. They emerged from hastily built fallout bunkers, clad in improvised Hazmat suits. The planet was to be abandoned were it not for a single event. A concerned Inquisitor ordered medical scans to be conducted of the survivors. The scans revealed that every survivor had mutated in one specific way. Every survivor possessed the pariah gene. Normally this would have provided the Culexus Temple with an abundance of candidates but the Council of Terra ordered that a unique experiment be performed. This had been the first time Blanks had appeared in any large numbers. The experiment was that an Imperial Guard regiment be raised, completely composed of Psychic Blanks that were to be trained by Cadian Kasrkins. This regiment was placed under a Inquisitor instead of a Colonel. Inquisitor Anton led the Trevelyan 1st Regiment to fame, earning themselves the nickname "Witch's bane" in the process. While the 1st Regiment was gaining fame, a unit of Krieg Engineers built the new subterranean complexes that would house the population of Trevelyan under a large mountain range where Karst was the primary compound. The Death Korps left their mark on Trevelyan, the citizens adopted the same grim attitude as the famous Death Korps.

Inquisitor Anton managed to convince the Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus to support the experiment. A series of specifically scaled down Power Armor was created. This armor was incredibly durable and possessed full CBERN (Chemical, Biological, Explosive, Radiological and Nuclear) protection which was needed to survive on the surface. The Mechanicus also created a series of augmentations in order to create the perfect soldier in the fight against Chaos.

After 300 years of loyal service, the Trevelyan Shock Troops were given permission to incorporate the symbol of the Inquisition into their battle standards and unit badges in order to recognize the close connection between Trevelyan and the Inquisition.

This connection will be tested as a new threat rears it's ugly head.

**So that's that. Please tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
